


wake me up before you go

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, That's it, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: the feeling of her soft breathing on his exposed skin was soothing, warm and comforting. it really was the best feeling in the world.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	wake me up before you go

**Author's Note:**

> cody is the little spoon bc i said so

a lazy morning, for most people. a saturday, most places were closed and only early birds or late night owls were awake. the usually busy streets of los angeles were still quiet. 

cody and kelsey were tucked under soft blankets. cuddled to one another, a tangle of fabric and legs. but, per choice or per habit, cody woke up at 6:30, without an alarm clock, his system springing into function. 

but waking up didn’t mean starting off. in fact, his eyes took a while to finally open, everything around him was a blotchy mess of colors. he squinted a couple times before he had a clear view of the bedroom. 

he turned his head to see his beautiful girlfriend still fast asleep, black locks draped all over her face and pillow, drool marking the corner of her mouth. her arm secured around cody’s waist as her head was on his shoulder. the other arm curved around cody’s hand, fingers intertwined. cody sighed happily as he relished into it for a few more minutes.

eventually, he had to start planning his escape.

using his free hand, he peeled kelsey’s fingers off of him, one finger at the time. he pouted when she grumbled and shifted a little like in a sleepy protest, really not wanting to leave her. she let go after a few more tries, letting her hand fall back into the mattress.

he really didn’t want to wake her up yet, she's been really busy with work and deserves to rest. the feeling of her soft breathing on his exposed skin was soothing, warm and comforting. it really was the best feeling in the world. but he couldn't stay in bed any longer. 

he brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone. kelsey whined at the disturbance, but smiled immediately after recognising the familiar touch.

“‘kels, babe.” he tried to persuade her, she opened an eye. turquoise glimmering in the golden light of the morning sun filtering from the blinds.

“cody,” she mumbled in a groggy voice. “it's saturday.”

“i know…” he ran his hands on her side. “i'm sorry to wake you up, i'm going surfing. remember?” she scoffed with a childish scowl.

“fine... but you owe me coffee and pancakes for waking me up.” she replied turning around and grabbing a pillow to cuddle, allowing him to get up.

“i promise.” 

kelsey curled more, clinging to her pillow, half hearing the noises around the room and the house. but right when she was on the brink of falling back asleep, cody, gentle as only he can be, kissed her goodbye and muttered a small ‘i'm really sorry for waking you up.’

his thumb cupped her cheek. kelsey smiled and took his hand in hers as they kissed. after what it felt like an instant, cody parted from her, looking at her fondly.

“coffee and pancakes?” he asked in a murmur.

“prefect.” kelsey poked his nose with her index. “i'll be waiting.”

“have i told you that i love you?” cody asked with a small smile.

“not yet today.” she chuckled. at that, cody laughed and peppered her whole face with smooches.

“i love you. i love you so much.” he said between a kiss and another. “i love my baby so very much.” kelsey giggled at every kiss.

she started laughing as she pulled him away. cody collected himself and got up, pecking kelsey’s cheek once more before going on his way. 

saturday started early, but it was always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr <3)


End file.
